It Matters to Me
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: Twins separated at birth and given to two completely different families on different sides of the galaxy finally come together after eighteen years. What will happen when one doesn't want the other to find out and the other is oblivious to the relationship? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It Matters to Me

By Ammie Hawk

Twins separated at birth and given to two completely different families on different sides of the galaxy finally come together after eighteen years. What will happen when one doesn't want the other to find out and the other is oblivious to the relationship?

Chapter 1

Wufei Chang, former pilot of the Shenlong gundam, walked sedately into the large house he currently shared with the other former pilots. His mind preoccupied with the meeting he had just had with his boss, Lady Anne Une. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even register that he was joined in his trek to his room by his boyfriend of the past two years, Trowa Barton.

"You're distracted," the normally quiet, unibanged teen said.

The raven haired teen took a deep breath, more to hide the fact that his boyfriend had startled him than anything else.

"I just have a lot on my mind," he finally replied. "Lady Une wanted a word with me before I left for the day."

"Did she have a mission for you?" the one visible green eye closed in forced resignation.

"No," he shook his head. "Nothing like that." He paused with his hands on the doorknob to their bedrooms, "Look, gather the others. I'm going to grab a quick shower and try to wrap my head around this. I will explain everything downstairs in fifteen minutes. Just please give me this time."

"Fine," Trowa sighed, placing his hand on the shorter man's shoulder and giving it a squeeze before moving off down the hall in search of the others.

The former Heavyarms pilot was worried. He hadn't seen his lover this upset since he had failed to kill Treize Khushrenada during the Eve Wars. He just hoped Wufei would talk to him this time, rather than disappearing for months on end.

As he walked down the hall, a small blond stepped out of the room, two doors in front of him, a scowl marring his boyish face.

"Trowa?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. "What's wrong?"

The unibanged teen took a deep breath to calm himself, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Wufei has something to discuss with us. He wants us downstairs in about fifteen minutes."

"And whatever he has to tell us has you concerned?" the empathy stated plainly.

"Please don't read too much into this," Trowa shook his head. "I'm allowed to worry about my boyfriend."

"I'm not saying you're not," Quatre sighed. "Come on, let's go get the others."

With a nod, the former clown continued down the hall. The blond watched him for a moment, before taking off in the opposite direction. It didn't take the pair long to find the other three occupants of the house and assemble in the living room.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Wufei entered the room, his hair pulled back into its usual tight tail but still glistening from his shower. His dark eyes scanned the room taking in each of his companions with practiced ease. Quatre was sitting in the armchair closest to the door, gently rubbing at his heart; Heero was across from him in the other armchair, his expression stoic; the braided menace known as Duo Maxwell was occupying the loveseat with his current flavor of the month, Zechs Merquise; and finally in the far corner, Trowa stood silently, his arms crossed over his chest, and Wufei knew he was trying not to show how upset he truly was.

"Well," the raven haired teen sighed deeply, "as some of you are already aware, Lady Une called me into her office this afternoon. She has given me an extended leave of absence."

This announcement caused a reaction from everyone. Most strongly were the ones from Trowa and Heero.

"For how long?" the shaggy haired brunet asked before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

"For as long as I need," he shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duo blurted out.

"If you will let me finish," he practically growled. "Lady Une didn't call me to tell me this."

"Then why did she want to talk to you?" Wufei flinched at the tone in his boyfriend's voice.

"She said that a match had been found for me in the FRA," he said, looking straight into the green eyes.

"Wait, what?!" the former Deathscythe pilot jumped to his feet, almost braining himself on Zechs' face in the process.

"Wufei, that's great," Quatre was practically beaming. "You have family out there. We're so happy for you."

"That's just it," the raven haired teen sat down on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "I don't know how I should feel about this. According to the report, it's my brother. However, the dates given for our births are too close to be physically possible, without outside help, and I was told I was not a test tube baby, no offense Quatre. Which means, somewhere along the line, someone lied: his parents, my parents, I don't know. However, logically, the truth is we are more than likely twins."

"That's remarkable," Zechs shook his head.

"What are you going to do about it?" Heero asked a frown on his face.

"That is why I have been given leave," the former Shenlong pilot sighed. "I am heading to England first thing in the morning to see him, as he is attending college there. I will decide what course of action to take from there."

"You have no plans of getting to know him?" the small blond gave him an incredulous look. "Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"No," the dark eyes were almost lifeless as he looked up. "If he is happy, I have no right to disturb his life with my burdens."

"Wufei, you can't—"

"Quatre," the former Heavyarms pilot interjected, "it's his choice. We have no right to tell him what he can or cannot do."

"Thank you," dark eyes met green. "As it stands, I have some packing to do."

888888

Harry Potter sighed as he shifted his bag full of heavy textbooks. He had just finished his classes for the day and was headed across campus to the house he shared with two of his former year mates from Hogwarts. As he walked, he thought back to what had brought him to this point in his life.

He had decided after the final battle with Voldemort, which took place at the end of his fifth year in the Department of Mysteries, that he had had enough of being the Wizarding World's whipping boy and had washed his hands of them. He had spent the following year after that getting his Muggle GCSEs and then subsequently trying to get into college. It had taken awhile, almost a year, and a surprising letter of recommendation from one Severus Snape, to get him into the University of London.

Once he had been accepted, he had received several surprises. Firstly, his godfather, Sirius Black, who had been exonerated after the battle, had bought him a small house a block from the campus where he could stay while at school. Soon after he had moved in, he had received an owl from his once rival, Draco Malfoy. The blond Slytherin had also been accepted to the University of London, on a recommendation from Snape, he wondered if the Potions Master just gave those out to anyone, and had been wondering if he could stay with Harry, to better embrace the Muggle way of life. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he had agreed. And finally, two weeks before term started he had gotten a phone call from a frantic Hermione Granger. She had gotten in to the university as well, on her own merit and not by the hand of a nosy Potions Master, but had been unable to sign up for a dorm room before they were all full. So he had offered her the last bedroom in his house so she didn't have to commute halfway across the large city daily.

Surprisingly, the three new housemates had gotten along pretty well together. This was due in no small part to the fact that Draco and Hermione had started dating in their final year at Hogwarts, much to the surprise of the entire student body and most of the faculty. Harry was honestly happy for them, Hermione was like a sister to him and, once Voldemort had been defeated and the pureblood movement had ended, Draco had mellowed out a lot and had turned into a decent bloke.

On that note, he finally reached his house and began fishing his keys out of his bag, as both Draco and Hermione were still in class. Once inside, he kicked off his shoes, a habit he picked up recently in an effort to keep the floor relatively clean, and dropped his bag a few feet away intending to come back for it later. He then made his way to the kitchen to put a kettle on for some tea. He froze on the threshold, however, at the sight of a tall, dark figure seated at his kitchen table.

* * *

Ammie: I know, another start to another story. Well C'est la vie, I'm writing again and that's really all that matters to me. I hope ya'll enjoy and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

It Matters To Me

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked the man incredulously. "Draco's not here, if that's the reason, he's in class for a couple more hours."

"I am not here for Draco," the figure shook his head, his dark hair falling to obscure his face, which he brushed away irritatedly. "I am here to speak with you."

"With me?" the green eyes widened in surprise. "In the past seven years we've known each other all our interactions were forced on us. Why would you want to talk to me all of a sudden?"

"Typical Gryffindor," the other scoffed. "Didn't you learn anything in the past seven years? I was a spy and as such, I had to keep up appearances. Now that the war has finally ended and things have settled down, I deemed it was time to come and tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Harry asked confused. "About what?"

"Everything," dark eyes held green. "If you will have a seat, I will tell you everything, about everything: Your parents, your family, why the Dark Lord came after you, everything."

"But I already know all that," the raven haired teen scowled, but took a seat at the table anyway.

"You were told what others were told and believed to be the truth," the other sighed. "There is only one who now knows the whole truth and it has been my burden since the day you were born."

"So what you're saying is that everything I've known is a lie?" the former Gryffindor shook his head. "And you're the only one who knows the truth? How do I know you're not lying?"

"That is a fair question," the man replied, and pulled a small vile from his pocket and placed it on the table. "I trust I don't have to explain to you what this is."

"Veritaserum," green eyes widened. "You're willing to use that just so I'll believe you?"

"If that is what it takes," the other nodded, picking up the vial once again and uncorking it. He then pulled a wand from his sleeve and summoned a cup and the kettle off the stove. He carefully poured three drops into the cup then filled it with tea.

"You don't have to do that, sir," he held up his hand as the other lifted the cup to his lips.

"Actually, I believe I do," he countered. "Just remember that the effects will last until you administer the antidote." He pulled another vial out of his pocket and placed it in front of the Gryffindor. "You also have to direct the conversation, or things could get awkward."

"Fine," Harry sighed in resignation.

The other nodded and took a long pull from the cup in his hand. The effects were almost immediate. He slumped forward slightly in his chair and his dark eyes glassed over.

"Well let's get this started," the green eyed teen sighed. "Let's start with something simple: What's your name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape," the figure answered automatically, his voice holding no emotion.

"Okay. Who are my parents?"

"Severus Snape and Sirius Black," once again the emotionless monotone.

"Whoa!" Harry held up his hands. "What do you mean you're my… what?... dad? How is that possible?"

"Yes, I am your father," the monotone was starting to grate on his nerves. "About nineteen years ago, Sirius and I…"

"Okay, stop!" the raven haired teen almost flew across the table to cover the older man's mouth. "I really don't want to hear about that. Drink this," he practically shove the antidote down the professor's throat.

Snape shook his head as the antidote took effect. The dark eyes cleared and immediately closed in pain.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, massaging his temples to ward off the headache he was starting to get as an after effect of the veritaserum.

"Look, I get that the potion is great, and I want answers especially now," Harry ranted as he went back over to his seat. "But, one, listening to someone talk in a monotone is annoying and two, I really don't need all the details you were about to give."

"So you are going to choose to believe me?" the Potions Master held his gaze.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he ran his hand through his unruly hair. "You at least believe yourself to be telling the truth."

"At least you aren't as incompetent as once believed," Snape smirked. "Now what would you like to know?"

"Okay, you said I was, am your son, and Sirius' as well," he bit his lip in thought. "How is that even possible? I mean, aside from the obvious fact that you're both guys, you two hate each other."

"Sirius and I had our differences in school," the professor sighed. "Much like you and Draco, however, as time went on we both realized that what was actually happening was an unspoken attraction. With some encouragement from Lily and James and Remus, the two of us got together in our seventh year. However, I had already been recruited by the Death Eaters and so we had to keep our relationship a secret.

"After Hogwarts, we continued our relationship, we actually married, in secret of course, shortly after Lily and James. We had a house we shared in the country, we each kept our own separate houses of course, but whenever we could we would meet up there.

"As you know, a few months later a prophecy was made. I happened to be the one who overheard it and reported some of what I heard to the Dark Lord. He became obsessed with finding out who the child was, he looked into every pregnant witch he could. After I had finished reporting, I rushed home to inform Lily, James, and Sirius of what was going on, especially since Lily had just found out she was pregnant."

"Okay," Harry sighed, "so you and Sirius were together and apparently you were a spy before Dumbledore thought you were, but I don't understand how you and Sirius could be my dads when you just said Lily was pregnant with me."

"If you would let me finish," Snape's tone was more patient than the younger man had ever heard before. "When I returned to the house I shared with Sirius, I found James and Lily already there. Sirius seemed upset, but I chose to ignore it. I informed them of what I had heard and what the Dark Lord was up to. By the time I finished my tale, Sirius had gone very pale. When I noticed, I asked what was wrong. It was James who actually filled me in on the details. Apparently, Sirius had found out that morning that he was pregnant."

"How is that even possible?" the teen scowled. "Sirius is a guy!"

"It is rare, but not unheard of for a same sex couple to conceive magically," the Potions Master sighed. "Usually, a potion is required to assist, but it has been known to happen without aid occasionally, usually only in strongly magical couples.

"Back to my tale, I was in shock at the announcement. I had never imagined that we could have children together. I can't say I was thrilled about the prospect, but I was by no means disappointed.

"In the first few months, things were very trying to say the least," Snape gave a wry smile. "We almost broke up several times. However, we always worked it out.

"A few months later, the Dark Lord found out about the pregnancy," dark eyes closed in remembered pain. "At the time, no one could figure out how as only two other people knew, Remus and Wormtail." He held up his hand to forestall the inevitable protest. "He hadn't found out that I was the other father, but that didn't matter. He marked Sirius and the baby as the one of the prophecy as it takes considerable magic for male pregnancies, as Bellatrix explained to him after his own disbelief at the prospect of a man being pregnant. Dumbledore didn't even know, otherwise Sirius wouldn't have spent all those years in Azkaban. Anyway, James and I decided it would be best if he take Lily and Sirius into hiding, since she was still a target.

"About halfway through the pregnancy, there was a scare. On one of my frequent visits, Sirius foolishly followed me down into my potions lab. Now it isn't recommended for a pregnant woman to be around volatile potion fumes, for a male it is worse, as they are more susceptible to miscarriage. I didn't even think about it, I was too busy enjoying what little time I got to spend with him.

"Well, while we were down there, he started getting violently ill. I panicked and carried him to the others. I wanted to take him to St. Mungo's but James, for once, had more sense than that and called in a favor from a Healer friend, a Master O.

"Once he arrived, Master O assured us that everything was fine, but that Sirius needed to take it easy for the remainder of the pregnancy. However, the whole ordeal gave that idiot husband of mine a mildly brilliant idea. He was going to tell everyone that he had had a tragic miscarriage. When it was announced, he secluded himself in our house which we put under the fidelius charm, with myself as the Secret Keeper, claiming he was too grief-stricken to see anyone.

"On the morning of July 31st, Sirius went into labor. I called for Master O immediately. He arrived with James and Lily in tow, for Lily had also gone into labor. Complications arose for both of them. Lily gave birth first, but sadly the child was stillborn. James and Lily were both understandably devastated. I could not join fully in their grief, as Sirius was getting closer.

"I was not allowed in the room for the procedure, as the magic involved was very delicate and one misstep could cost both Sirius and the baby. However, I was not prepared for what greeted me when it was all over. As soon as I cleared the door, I was handed a tiny bundle. He was the most precious thing I'd ever seen, so tiny and with a dark hair all over his head, until I looked over and saw Sirius, who had you in his arms."

"Whoa! Wait! What?" Harry waved his hands in front of him, effectively interrupting the tale. "You're telling me that I have… had a twin?"

"Have, as far as I know," Snape shook his head, "though I have not seen him since that night. Which returns me to my tale.

"It was around midnight when Fawkes arrived with a letter. Sirius was holding both of you, as he couldn't bear to let either of you out of his sight for a moment. I was with him, holding each of you in turn, as Sirius allowed. It was the happiest point in our lives. Sirius had just dozed off and I was contemplating putting you two in your crib across the room when a ball of light appeared in the middle of the room. A moment later, the phoenix appeared, with a letter in its beak. I took it and read what Dumbledore had written. The Longbottoms had had a son as well, and that the prophecy could fall on him or the Potter's boy. James had obviously not told anyone about their tragic news yet. I passed the letter to Sirius, who had woken up at the disturbance.

"Before we could discuss it, I was summoned. To maintain appearances, I left at once. The Dark Lord was different that night, I don't think I could properly describe his temperament. He had heard of the two births, Dumbledore's doing I'm sure, but he was convinced that Sirius had given birth, even after the rumors we'd spread. He was sending out teams to look for him and his child. I was sent out with Lucius Malfoy and Igor Kakaroff. I just wanted to return home, however we spent the rest of the night searching, myself giving misleading suggestions to where to look. When morning came I headed home, with plans to meet up with them again the following night.

"I told the others the news as soon as I arrived. Sirius was beside himself, he had been sure our ruse had worked and that our babies would be safe. I didn't know what to do to console him. It was actually Master O who came up with a feasible plan. We would separate the two of you for the time being and give you to two families, at least until the Dark Lord had given up his search. You, as you have probably surmised, were given to the Potters, since they were still supposedly well protected by Dumbledore. Your brother was taken by Master O to his sister's family.

"Once that was decided, Sirius demanded that I modify his memory. He said he couldn't live knowing that his sons were being taken away from us, even if it was for their own protection. I tried to protest the extreme, but he had ever faith that I would be able to reverse it once the Dark Lord was gone and the two of you were restored to us.

"The Dark Lord continued searching for Sirius' son for almost a year before finally deciding that the rumors were true and that he had miscarried early on. You know what happened after that, as you lived that nightmare. And since that day I had to live with the truth, unable to say anything or risk the safety of both you and your brother."

"So…" the Savior of the Wizarding World's brow furrowed in thought, "the reason you acted like you hated me was because it hurt you to look at me, and you always compared me to James to remind yourself that's who I was supposed to be, not your son. And Sirius doesn't remember, that could explain his attitude though, or maybe deep down he resents you a bit or even himself, for not being able to protect us himself."

"But he cannot resent something he has no memory of," the Potions Master shook his head.

"That's not true," Harry countered, "just because the active memory is not there, doesn't mean the residual isn't there, look at Lockhart in St. Mungo's. I'm sure Sirius still loves you, I mean he's like a kid on the playground pulling pigtails with how hard he demands your attention. But that aside, I think it's time for us to find my brother. You can work on restoring Sirius' memory later."

"I'm not even sure were to begin looking," dark eyes filled with sorrow, "Master O died three years ago. We didn't even get to name either of you, I have nothing to go on."

"Well, you're in luck," the former Gryffindor gave a roguish grin. "It's a good thing I was raised by Muggles, I know just where to begin. Come on… Dad… we're going to the Preventers."

* * *

Ammie: Well, this chapter felt kinda like an information dump, but it was necessary for the progression of the story. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy and I look forward to hearing what you think.


End file.
